barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie Dreamhouse (DHC10)
Barbie® Dreamhouse® Ages: 3 & Up $199.99 Product Features Move right into the Barbie Dreamhouse™ and discover a world of possibilities because with Barbie, anything is possible! Three floors, seven rooms and a working elevator let kids dream up all kinds of stories, from a fun night in to getting ready for girls' night out. Send Barbie® doll up and down the working elevator—easily activated with a child-friendly sliding tab—as they play out one fabulous story after another! *Collect Barbie® doll and her family and friends to expand the play to dreamy proportions—because with Barbie™, anything is possible! *Requires 3 AAA batteries. Not included. *This item ships in a brown package with ‘Barbie Dreamhouse’ printed on the box. *'Dimensions:' 8.5 x 34.5 x 30" SKU #: DHC10 WARNING: CHOKING HAZARD—Small parts. Not for children under 3 years. Features The Dreamhouse™ -- A Dream Home How could Barbie® doll not consider this home a Dreamhouse™? Its three stories and seven rooms offer a play space 4 feet tall and more than 3 feet wide! The updated design is modern with a colorful tile print on the roof, black “wrought iron” balconies and design accents that include iconic Barbie® silhouettes and graphic decals. Send a doll (sold separately) between the floors in the working elevator that slides up and down with the tab. There’s plenty on each floor to entertain Barbie® doll and her friends! New Updates The design isn’t the only update -- the tech is new too! An innovative interactive feature delights throughout the house with wow moments. Wow Interactivity A furniture piece that is a bathroom vanity on one side and a kitchen island/cabinet on the other does more than double duty as two furniture items -- it also acts as a “smart” stand to five different interactive accessories that react when clicked in with lights, sounds and motion. In addition to the spinning fan and flaming stovetop grill, there is a rotating aquarium, flushing sound toilet and bubbling sink. Placing the smart piece around the house, kids can really get the story moving! The living room has gone high-tech too. Located on the third floor, it features a “flat screen” television -- slide in a smartphone (not included) into the holder and play favorite music videos, Barbie® clips and other entertainment to suit whatever story is being told. Rooms Full of Fun Modern rooms add to the fun! A garage door (pink with chic cutouts) opens and closes as the lever is lifted with realistic motion to reveal space to park a vehicle (sold separately) inside or use as a bonus room. You decide how it gets used! Another fun spot -- and a must-have for any pet lover -- is a room dedicated to Barbie® doll’s many pets and animal friends. It’s the perfect spot to store the aquarium. Make a splash! Don’t forget to pop open the window because it becomes a fabulous pool. The innovative feature really makes a splash. Classic House Play with Trendy Twists Even the classic rooms have been updated with trendy touches and fabulous fun. The pink bed is glam with a sheer draping canopy, soft blanket, black and white chevron striped pillow and pink chandelier. The closet comes with hangers, a purse, a pretty pair of shoes and a mirror. The bathroom is luxe with a sleek tub. And classic food preparation and dining occurs in the kitchen and dining room with lots of accessories to get things cooking. There’s a dining set and kitchen appliances with working doors. There’s food, like a turkey, salad and a birthday cake as well as cookware like a teapot, blender and spatula. So many accessories! More than 70 accessories in all enable really expand the possibilities for house play -- from housework to house parties! What’s in the Box? Features *Move right into the Barbie® Dreamhouse™ and discover a world of possibilities because with Barbie®, anything is possible! *Dream up all kinds of stories with three floors, seven rooms, 70+ accessories and a working elevator with simple pull mechanism! *“Smart” accessories snap into an interactive furniture piece for lights, sound and/or motion -- for instance, try the aquarium to watch the fish swim and hear bubble sounds. *Flip open the “flat screen” in the living room to insert your own smartphone and play videos for Barbie® doll (sold separately). *The addition of a garage with a door that flips open and closed gives kids the freedom to live out life with a car (sold separately) or create an extra room to fit their story (like a game room). *Classic rooms with modern designs include the first-floor entryway and kitchen; second-floor dining room and bathroom (with pet room between); and third-floor living room, bedroom and walk-in closet. *Furniture pieces help decorate the space, while fabulous items -- from place settings to a TV remote -- help expand realistic play. Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL ©2015 Mattel Shipping Due to its large size this item cannot be gift-wrapped, shipped by USPS or rush delivery, and is not available to APO/FPO, P.O. Boxes, U.S. Territories, Puerto Rico, Hawaii, Alaska, Canada or non-US addresses.Features References